Nonsense
by La Mort Kage
Summary: [Warning makes absolutely no sense] Talking, can we make a choice? We have killed so many people, so many times. We cannot stop this bloody path, it seems. Perhaps....


"No one seems to understand. So much foolishness, so much stupidity. They don't seem to get it. Maybe they can't imagine any other way. I'm not quite sure."  
  
"Weak people have no ideas of their own, they adopt from others. We are all weak, nothing is made new to us anymore. We cannot see any other way."  
  
"The numbness that I've seen.. people don't want to believe."  
  
"I cannot blame them. Who would not wish to ignore all that is unhappy and hideous? I cannot say that I am not guilty, and I'm sure you cannot either."  
  
"So much humanity all fooled into thinking that they know what they are doing. Fooled, into believing that what they are doing is right. It sickens me to the core of my being. And that is difficult to do."  
  
"Why do people do such things as this? I don't understand. But I find that I must, or be consumed by my curiosity. And I suppose I must become evil itself to find my answers."  
  
"Why do we not simply fight the enemies that need to be fought? Why must we hurt innocent naive children in order to get to the ones who are killing? This is no justice, this is massacre. I wish for no part in it, but I don't really have a choice, now do I?"  
  
"I have to kill all that stand in my way, destroy all my enemies. My life is worthless compared to others."  
  
"And yet, we fight on. For there seems to be no other solution. Though we know there could be one, we discard it, for we do not believe it could work."  
  
"So people die, because of us."  
  
"Because of me, so many are hurt."  
  
"Little girls and boys."  
  
"Family and friends."  
  
"All you ever knew."  
  
"All you ever trusted would be there."  
  
"All gone, dust in the wind."  
  
"So where do we go from here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Perhaps we can only do what we know how to do."  
  
"I'm tired of all the killing."  
  
"I am not afraid."  
  
"I don't want to destroy anymore."  
  
"But we have no choice, if we don't fight, people will be hurt."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"We cannot allow the general public to be harmed."  
  
"Yes, we must fight for those who cannot fight for themselves."  
  
"We cannot give up. We have a reason to fight. Even if we don't like that reason."  
  
"Even if it kills me, I shall not have died in vain."  
  
"I suppose it's the only way we can keep people from getting hurt."  
  
"But.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"But, what about all those people we must kill? Our enemies. What about them?"  
  
"They have asked for their fate. We shall grant them their wish."  
  
"Hey now, there's no need to argue. We all know that if we don't kill them first, they'll kill us. Common sense, after all."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"Nope, I don't."  
  
"Can't you try?"  
  
"Sorry, but I can't. This is who I am, a killer. It's all I really know how to do."  
  
"I know. It's all we know how to do. And we do nothing to stop it."  
  
"What can we do? We are in the midst of a great battle, mercy will only weaken us."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, but I can't cast aside my morals and emotions like you can."  
  
"...."  
  
"Woah. That's pretty harsh."  
  
"It's the truth. When did we all decide that human emotion was all that stood in the way of victory, and that all we had to do was push it aside to win? When?"  
  
"When it became necessary."  
  
"No. That can't be true. Throwing aside all that gives us a reason to fight at all is not necessary! Such a thing is criminal!"  
  
"You're right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to act on your emotions. That is the only way to live and have no regrets."  
  
"How would you know how to act on your emotions?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean to be rude, I just wanted to know!"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Fine, be that way. So, what do we do about our enemies? I mean, they aren't going to just be touched by our act of good will at not attacking them and declare peace."  
  
"I know, I know. It's hard to explain, but that's just how I feel. I can't really put into words how I feel, it's more like..."  
  
"A feeling."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did it come to this? We shouldn't even be worrying about all this. Enemies are enemies and need to be treated as such. There should be no more discussion on the subject."  
  
"Is that really how you feel?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why do you want to know why people will become so evil?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Yes, I thought so."  
  
"So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Do we even have a choice?"  
  
"Of course, there is always a choice."  
  
"But can we make it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"When the time comes, we'll decide."  
  
"Yes. For now, we'll continue the way we have."  
  
"It is the only honorable thing to do."  
  
"The one thing we can accomplish."  
  
"It's all we can do, for now. But I know there is a better way than this."  
  
"We know."  
  
"I know."  
  
)~(  
  
LMK: I own nothing. 


End file.
